hollow_retribution_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
All Class Abilities
Upon reaching certain levels and/or criteria, characters are able to unlock abilities that can aid them in combat. What abilities a character learns is solely dependent on that character's class that they've chosen. Warrior * Shield Bash - Deals 0 damage but staggers the opponent if hit. May only be used once per turn. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down. Learned at level 1. * Charge Assault - Charge full-force into the enemy, shouldering them to the ground. Deals *5 ability damage and has a 10% chance to stagger the target. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 3. * Fighting Spirit - Increase your Strength by 2.5% for 3 turns. While active, you take 2.5% less damage as well. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down after the effect's resolution. Learned at Level 5. * Sword Slam - Slam your sword into the ground, sending a small shock-wave to an opponent. Deals double your sword's WR as ability damage. This ability has a 4 turn cool-down. Learned at level 8. * Battle Chant - Chant the song of warriors, increasing your Strength and AR by 10% for 5 turns. This ability has a 4 turn cool-down after the effect's resolution. Learned at Level 15. * Warrior's Heart - Release an inner flame within yourself, increasing Strength by 25% and your Weapon Rating by 15% for 3 turns. This ability has a cool-down of 4 turns after activation. Learned at Level 22. Berserker * Tyrant Slash - Swing your weapon in a giant, sideways arch, dealing damage equal to a Basic Hit to all enemies. This ability has a 2 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 1. * Hardened Steel - Strengthen your blade with manifested energy, increasing its weapon rating by 5 for 3 turns. This ability has a 4 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 3. * Rolling Blade - Jump forward, spinning in the air like a wheel, hitting a single enemy 3 times. The first hit deals *5 Ability Damage, the second hit deals *10 Ability Damage, and the final hit deals a whopping *25 Ability Damage. This ability has a 5 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 6. * Giant's Slash - Swing your weapon in a downwards arch, sending forth an energy scythe. This scythe deals damage equal to 3x your Weapon Rating. If this ability hits, your enemy's AR is lowered by 5% for 2 turns. This ability has a 6 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 12. * Berserker Rage - Release your inner fury, increasing all stats by 100% for the remainder of your turn. After your turn has ended, all stats are decreased by 20% until the end of your next turn. This ability has a 4 turn cool-down after the effect's resolution. Learned at Level 18. * Fury Drive - Go on a dangerous rampage, consuming all of your built up Fury. For every bar of Fury that's consumed, increase your WR by 5% and your Strength by 10% and remains active for 1 turn for every Fury consumed. This ability has a 6 turn cool-down after it's resolution. Learned at Level 27. Guardian * Flesh Wall - On your opponent's next turn, block an attack against an ally that would normally land. This ability's effect takes priority towards the strongest attack that an enemy would land. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 1. * Shield Slam - Ram your shield into an enemy, stunning them on their next turn. This ability has a 4 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 4. * Aegis Projection - Place an energy shield around your entire team, increasing all party member's Armor Rating by 200. This effect lasts for 3 turns. This ability has a 6 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 10. * Righteous Battlecry - Shout out a loud, booming battlecry that draws all enemy attention to yourself. For 3 turns, all enemies must focus all of their attacks on you. You also gain an additional 200 Armor Rating while this effect is active. This effect lasts for 2 turns. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 22. * Stalwart Protector - Create a wall of magical shields around all teammates. These shields last until they are destroyed. There are 5 shields per person, each one giving a 25% bonus to a specific stat; 1 each for Power, Agility, AR, WR, and Crit Damage. These shields have a 25% chance to break everytime an enemy attacks an ally with a shield active on them. Each shield will have a seperate chance at being destroyed. This ability cannot be used while an ally still has at least 1 shield on them. This ability has a 5 turn cool-down. Learned at Level 35. Rogue Marksman Ninja Cleric Warlock Conjurer